


Dawn

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [13]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Dawn

Timeline: Right after "Darkness" (see previous chapter)

 

Challenge: Dawn (challenge 30)  
\------------------------------------

 

I stretch, like every morning, before the message actually penetrates my sleep-fogged mind. There's a warm body curled up against me. A deep breath reassures me that it's Jack, and suddenly, I don't want to get up. Regardless, I open my eyes, and smile softly at the sight before me. Jack is sprawled on the floor, face turned towards me, those fathomless eyes closed in slumber. His left arm is pressed against my back to keep me close to him. My pillow is his chest, and I realize that my ear is right over his heart. I close my eyes for a moment, just listening to that heart beat. The same heart that I fell in love with. I sigh, perfectly content. 

 

A rumble slowly turns into a chuckle, and I grin up at him, stretching again in unison with him. As children, we slept together often, and always awoke tangled together, pressed as close as humanly possible. 

 

"Why are we on the floor?" I ask, not angry, just curious. After all, we do have two separate beds, in two separate rooms, in two separate wings of the base. Part of me acknowledges that this is the best sleep I've had since we donned the red and yellow colors, and I quickly hush that. 

 

"Nightmares, I guess. Not really sure," he answers as he starts to yawn. I roll over to my stomach and stretch like a cat, enjoying the slight burn as muscles stretch further than they are used to, and enjoying the eyes closely watching my body. I then realize that the room isn't fully bright like morning, but a hazy light is seeping through the open windows. I drop a quick kiss on his nose, and stand, making my way to the window to look out. I watch as the sun makes it's way up the mountains, peeking through the forests. The sight of the dawn makes me relax fully. A warm body wraps itself around me, arms snaking around my waist, pulling me flush with him, and his cheek is pressed against my head. 

 

"A wise man once told me that if you watch a sunrise, you realize how lucky you are. That no matter what happens, if you see the dawn, you know that you have another chance." I nod in silence, feeling the words strike a chord deep in my soul. Jack turns me around carefully, and slips strong fingers under my chin, tipping my face up towards him. As we meet in a kiss, the sun breaks fully over the horizon, bathing the city in light, and casting shadows on the floor. Eventually, we have to break for air, and he smiles at me. "I know just how lucky I am. I took every morning with you for granted, and I realized this morning, that I want that every morning. It may be selfish of me, but I want to wake up and see your face first thing. I want to go to sleep at night curled around you. A lot may happen between now and then, but I promise you, I'll never let you go. Never. You understand that?" he asks softly. I nod, understanding the deeper meaning. I bury my face in his shirt, arms locked around his waist. I'm content to stay like this for now, but I want to be closer one day. Much closer.


End file.
